Chance Meeting
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for the Bnha Omega Verse Week - Fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

"You need to find a mate!" Mitsuki screamed.

"I don't need a mate!" Katsuki yelled back.

"C'mon you two," Masaru sighed, then moved over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her center, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I am sure once the right omega comes along, our Katsuki will settle right down."

"He has turned away every omega brought into our village! It is such an embarrassment turning all these families away!" Mitsuki pointed out, then shook out of her husband's hold and stepped up into Katsuki's place. "Either you find a mate, and find one soon… or I will be forced to find one for you!"

"What are planning to do? Throw another heated slut at me in the middle of the night?" Katsuki hissed, stepping up to his mother and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I will rip your fucking neck open!" Mitsuki screamed, her hands moving to grab her son.

"Honey!" Masaru yelled, rushing to take his wife's hands into his own. "Katsuki… why don't you go take a walk?"

Katsuki knew that was the best course of action to take. Not that he didn't want to stay and have yet another fight with his mother. Grabbing his cloak, Katsuki wrapped it over his shoulders and stormed out of his parent's hut.

He was sick of all of this. Just because their tribe saw him as an adult, he was expected to mate and settle down. He did not want some hag always bitching and telling him what to do. Even when other tribes and villages brought their omegas to meet him- they smelled so bad . He had yet to meet anyone he could tolerate the scent of. How was he supposed to mate if he couldn't stomach their scent?

The air was cold and Katsuki stormed through his village- ignoring the greetings from others as he made his way towards the tree line. Tightening his cloak around his neck, he had his sights set.

He hated this more than anything. His life had been so good for so long. Hunting with his parents, the last few years getting his hut built and prepared- becoming an adult.

That was til this entire 'mating' thing came up.

"Katsuki!" he heard his father calling out.

Turning he saw his father running towards him- that gentle smile he always had on his face as he stared at his son.

"Listen, you know how your mother gets," Masaru started. "You two are so much alike, and I see so much of her in you." With that his father was removing one of the long wooden strands of beads around his neck and moving closer to Katsuki. Leaning his head down, Katsuki took in the soft comforting scent of his father as he tied the beads around his neck and tucked them under his cloak, "She means well," his father said. "We just want to see you happy and mated."

Katsuki looked down. These were the beads his mother had made his father during their courting.

"So why are you giving me these?" Katsuki asked, his fingers moving over the beads he knew his father held so close to his being.

"It seemed time," Masaru said, then brushed Katsuki's hair back- making it stand up more than it already did.

"I don't want a stupid mate!" Katsuki growled.

His father laughed, ruffling his hair. "I know son. Maybe those beads will bring the luck of the gods as they have only brought me happiness."

It was hard to ever say no to his father- and his father knew this. "Fine… I'll wear these stupid beads."

His father smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go walk, cool off- and be home for dinner."

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki did feel a bit better, but he did need a good walk.

"You have your knife?" Masaru asked.

Katsuki lifted his cloak where his leather bag hung on his hip. "Mother is lucky I didn't stab her with it!"

Masaru laughed and waved him off.

* * *

Katsuki headed towards the forest where he always found peace and quiet. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. It was where he went to play as a kid, hunt with his family and where he went to clear his mind.

He knew if he kept walking in the direction of the sun, it would lead him out to a small pond he could fish at or even just dip his feet in. It would take him til midmorning to get there, but he needed the walk to help calm him a bit.

Another hour of walking, and he was caught off guard by a smell. Turning his head, he lifted his nose and took a deep breath. It was nothing he had ever smelled before. He felt a feral growl grow in his throat as he turned in the direction of the smell.

It was mumbling he heard and quickly Katsuki found himself ducking into the lush forest overgrowth, his hand removing the knife from his bag. Moving quietly, he continued into the direction of the scent- and the mumbling.

There was a fallen tree and he easily laid behind it- hearing the mumbling clearly now.

"Day three… the days are getting colder, and I am even more lost than I was yesterday. I thought I was heading in the direction of home… but nothing looks familiar."

Katsuki raised a brow and lifted up to see who was mumbling. He saw a boy leaning against a tree truck, his back to him and wearing a plain tunic with thin pants. This boy seemed to writing in a book, and his bag open next to him. There was no cloak to warm his body, and it seemed no fire either. This idiot was going to freeze if he stayed out here like this.

Standing up, Katsuki growled and saw the boy startle and drop the paper and pen in his hand.

Katsuki lifted his nose again- that scent . Moving closer- he realized that scent was the boy. There was fear in the boy's large eyes and Katsuki saw he still held his knife. Quickly placing it back in his bag, he just stared at the boy.

He was not dressed in anything familiar and Katsuki had to wonder what tribe he came from. Crouching down, Katsuki squinted his eyes as he got even closer to the boy.

"Ah!" the boy yelled, trying to back up more, but the tree was behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" Katsuki asked.

"...I'm lost," the boy mumbled.

Katsuki squinted again, and saw large green eyes- a color of eyes he had never seen before- blink at him. There were specks on his cheek and his hair standing on end. Dirt covered him, and as he looked closer- his hands looked soft.

Reaching for the boys hands, Katsuki saw they were indeed soft. His own were rough and calloused over. He had never seen or felt hands this soft before.

The boy snapped his hand back and tried to gather his things. Katsuki rested a hand on the boy's shoulder- keeping him seated. Leaning in, he could hear how the boy gasped- but what he wanted to know was-

That scent.

His nose was pressed into the boys neck as he took in the soft- overwhelming smell. It made his head dizzy and he had to push himself away.

"Omega…" Katsuki whispered.

The boy lifted his hand up to his neck to cover where Katsuki's nose just was. "Well… yeah."

Katsuki glared at the boy again, he really need to clear his head. "Are you fucking lost or something?"

He saw a blush cover the boy's cheeks as he nodded. "I was out searching for a certain plant… and well… I somehow got lost."

"Stupid Deku," Katsuki said, then stood. "Well c'mon. You'll freeze if you stay out here."

The boy just blinked up at him, his scent making Katsuki ball his fist and dig his nails into his palms. "Wha… but where are we going?"

"Back to my home," Katsuki said, then turned so he could stop staring at the omega blinking up at him. "Can't have a Deku like you freezing to death."


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya blinked his eyes as he followed behind the alpha that found him. He couldn't help but catch that raw, rich scent that came from the alpha. It was hard not to stare at the golden haired alpha who stood in front of him- thick cloak, bare chest, and leather pants. The beads around his neck, and leather bag under his cloak. Sharp eyes that seem to catch everything, and wild blond hair that looked thick and somehow soft. Looking down at his clothing, Midoriya saw he was dirty and he felt out of place next to this alpha.

Staying a step behind the alpha, Midoriya looked out at the forest as they walked, having no idea where he was.

He never had gotten lost before, and this was beyond embarrassing. He knew off on the north end of the forest was a rare herb he wanted to study. What he had not planned on was going deeper into the forest than he ever had before, then getting lost. Having to sleep without extra cover, or extra food, he found himself growing weary after some time.

It was when he was resting he had encountered this alpha.

Leaving out of the forest, Midoriya gasped as he saw the village appear. He had never seen anything like this and was in awe. Small huts and people moving around. Large gardens and children running around playing.

He just stood there, taking it all in- not even noticing that the alpha had continued to walk. A small yelp and Midoriya went to catch up to the alpha.

"Just stay close to my side," the alpha growled and Midoriya could only nod his head.

They walked into the village and Midoriya tried not to stare as everyone around him smelled so rich and so raw. Scents coming from huts that mixed of savory foods and second genders filled his nostrils.

"Katsuki!" someone called out, making the alpha turn his head. Midoriya figured Katsuki must be this alpha's name.

When Midoriya looked, a man came over, smiling warmly at them.

"And who might this be?" the man asked.

"Oh, pops, this is Deku," Katsuki said.

The man laughed- his head falling back and his eyes closing. Midoriya caught a soft scent coming from the man and felt comfort. "Deku, huh?" the man said, looking him over. "Well, Katsuki! The poor guy is going to freeze! He has no proper cloak or clothing!"

"That is why he is Deku," Katsuki grumbled, making Midoriya gasp and just stand there with his mouth open. This alpha was talking about him as if he wasn't even there!

The man leaned in, smelling at Midroriya's next, very much like Katsuki had- but not nearly as close.

"Ah, omega," the man said, smiling at him. "And a very good smelling omega."

"Pops!" Katsuki growled, then removed his cloak and wrapped around his shoulders. The weight of the cloak and the scent of the alpha weighing him down. Blinking over at Katsuki- taking in his broad, tanned chest that was bared to the cold air- seeing just how massive this alpha was next to him- it was overwhelming.

"Well that is one way to mask his scent," the man laughed- only making Katsuki growl.

His head felt dizzy from the rich scent embedded into the cloak and Midoriya stumbled a bit.

"Whoa!" the man said, reaching out to take Midoriya's arm, but Katsuki was immediately at his side, and growling. It made the other man chuckle and back up a bit. "Katsuki, why don't you go take him to rest and get something warm in his belly?"

The arm around his shoulder tightened as they started to move again. He wanted to pay more attention to where they were going, but his mind was riddled in the scent and cloak over his shoulders.

Midoriya had never smelt an alpha like this before. It was so-

He had no words for it. All he knew was it made his head dizzy as they walked. Stumbling over something on the ground- Midoriya yelled out as he started to fall. Strong arms holding him and that scent rushing at him once more.

This time there was no fighting it- his head spun and the blackness creeped into the outskirts of his vision.

"Oi! Deku!" the alpha called out.

All he could do was allow the blackness to take over.

* * *

When he came back too- Midoriya noticed that rich smell was wrapped all around him. He was on something soft and slowly opened his eyes.

He was inside what seemed one of the huts- a warm fire burning and making the scent only richer. He was on a soft pallet of furs and blankets- a thick fur placed over him, weighing him down and making it even harder to wake up.

Over by the fireplace, the alpha was crotched. Midoriya saw he was stirring something in a cast iron pot.

"Are you awake yet?" the alpha asked.

"...yeah," Midoriya mumbled. "Sorry."

Turning, he alpha set his sharp eyes on him. "You have been in the damn forest for three days wearing rags. Did you eat anything?"

"I had something the first day…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Such a damn Deku…" Katsuki growled, then spooned out some stew from the cast iron pot into a wooden bowl and moved over where Midoriya was. "Eat this."

Moving to sit up better, Midoriya took the bowl and stared at the thick, savory meal. He could see meat and vegetables- and smelled a spice he was not familiar with. "Did… did you make this?" he asked.

The alpha glared at him. "Of course I made this! And I'm a damn cook so you better eat it!"

Midoriya flinched back hearing the growl in the alpha's throat. Grabbing the wooden spoon, he tasted some and his eyes grew big. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted. Taking an even bigger spoonful, he did not care how hot it was, or how his empty stomach growled at each bite.

"Oi! Slow down!" the alpha said, a lot softer this time. "There is more."

"...so good," Midoriya said, humming at each bite.

When he looked over at the alpha, he saw his face was softer, and a slight blush on his cheeks. Finishing up his bowl of stew, he felt how heavy and satisfying it was on his stomach. Laying back against the soft furs, Midoriya rubbed his stomach where it was poking out a bit- full and content. His eyes were growing heavy once more as that rich scent enveloped him.

Katsuki growled softly and snatched up the wooden bowl, placing it in a bucket of water then moving to the other end of the hut- just watching him.

"Get some rest," the alpha growled, glaring at him.

Midoriya noticed there was not another pallet in the hut, and wondered if he was taking the alpha's bed.

"Um… but where will you sleep?" Midoriya asked.

The alpha got up, and went to pull the weighted fur back over Midoriya's shoulders. "I said sleep."

The warmth from the hut, the scent that came from the alpha, his belly full and three hard days in the forest- and Midoriya couldn't fight sleep anymore. He wanted to know more about where he was, and who this alpha was.

He would figure out more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the meaning of this? Why did I have to find out from your father that you had an omega in here?!" Mitsuki screamed- startling both boys to jump up.

Katsuki was confused and wondering why he was on the hut floor next to his pallet. It was that brief moment the scent of the omega he had brought back hit him. Pinching his nose, his head wanting to ache from his mother's screeching- then he heard a small whimper from the omega in his bed.

"Seriously, hag," he growled, "I am going to start locking my door!"

Mitsuki came up, pressing her forehead to his, growling. "I'll break your damn door down!"

"I'll rip your throat out!"

As the two started to growl and snarl at one another, Masaru came between them, holding his wife and pushing his son away. "Seriously, Katsuki, check on… what did you say his name was?"

Turning over towards the bed, Katsuki saw the omega huddled in the corner trying to make himself as small as possible, covering himself with blankets.

"Great, thanks mah!" Katsuki growled. "You scared him!"

"I scared him?" Mitsuki yelled, "It was your damn temper that scared him!"

"Both of you! Stop!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Oi! Deku!" Katsuki said, then kneeled at the edge of his bed and held his hand out. "Excuse this old hag as she has no manners at all."

He saw where the omega blinked and nodded his head, lowering the blankets. Katsuki smirked a bit and held his hand out. As the omega placed his hand into his- he felt just how soft his palms were, palms that had never done a hard day's work. He knew this omega had books he was writing in- maybe he was a physician or a story teller.

"Well... are you going to introduce me?!" Mitsuki asked.

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki pulled the omega standing- placing him in front of his body, though his arm wrapped over his chest protectively. "This is… Deku," he said.

The omega turned his head, frowning at him. "I have a name!"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"My… my name is Izuku… Izuku Midoriya."

"I prefer Deku."

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki cried out.

"And that old hag is my mother," Katsuki said, "You've already met my father."

Midoriya nodded, and stayed close to his side. Katsuki was finding himself lost in the scent that came off of the warm omega. It was still soft, but something about waking from his sleep made the scent all the more fragrant.

"He does smell good," his mother said, moving over where they stood. Katsuki growled and pulled Midoriya away. Mitsuki frowned and went to say something before his father jumped in.

"We are heading out with the hunting party today," Masaru said. "I figure you want to show Izuku around a bit."

"Where did you come from?" Mitsuki asked, looking Midoriya over. "You are dressed strangely."

"Uh… well… I got lost in the forest for a few days… I am originally from the kingdom-" Midoriya was interrupted.

"-kingdom huh? Well that explains a lot!" Mitsuki spit. "You aren't some like… royal inbred are you?"

Katsuki sighed, he knew his mother and father well enough to know that anyone from the kingdom on the outskirts of their lands was frowned upon. Their village stayed out of the 'modern civilization', so they say and stayed true to their traditions and rituals.

Shaking his head, Midoriya stammered more. "Oh no! I was out looking for herbs and plants! My mother is a healer and I thought some of the rare plants could help her out!"

"Ah! A physician's boy!" Masaru exclaimed.

Mitsuki frowned more. Katsuki sighed.

* * *

Once Katsuki's parents left, Katsuki felt more at ease. He had moved out of his parent's hut in his early teens as him and his mother butted heads far too often. Usually he went out with them during the hunts, but since he had this visitor- he didn't want him wandering around on his own.

His entire hut was starting to mingle their scents, and Katsuki was not sure if he liked this or not. Looking over at Midoriya, he saw where Midoriya just kind of stood and stared at his bare feet.

"I put your shoes by the fire to keep warm," he said, "are you hungry?"

"Ye-yes," Midoriya stammered.

Cocking his head to the side, Katsuki moved over where the omega would not look at him, but was intent on staring at the ground. He figured a few days of rest and some good food- he should be able to get this omega back to his home.

Plus he enjoyed watching the little omega eat so much of his stew last night. Katsuki had no idea what it was- but the way Midoriya was shoveling the food he made into his mouth, the little hums he made as he swallowed. It stirred something inside of him. Even when Midoriya laid back, his stomach all poked out, rubbing it and so full of content- he felt his pride swell.

He wanted to see that again.

His parents had dropped off some vegetables and fresh eggs that morning along with some milk. "There is a wash bucket behind my hut," he said, turning to get some food started. He heard a small yelp and Midoriya was gathering his shoes, quietly moving out.

Making fast work of his normal routine, Katsuki made breakfast and when Midoriya came back into the hut- he noticed his clothing was still dirty. "After we eat, I'll get you some proper clothing for this weather."

He saw the blush spread on the omega's cheeks, then his eyes grow big as he saw the plate of food set at his small table.

"Well go on, don't drool all over yourself!" Katsuki growled.

Midoriya scrambled to the table, then looked up at him- waiting for him to join. He had some fruit in a small bowl between their plates they could share and noticed the way Midoriya stared at it.

"Well! Eat, dammit!" he barked.

Midoriya nodded and was using his spoon to get bits of fruit and then was eating the eggs and vegetables. Katsuki wished he had some meat to add to the meal, but that was usually set aside for dinner time.

He ate slowly, more satisfied watching the omega stuff his face with food. He didn't know what it was, but the small hums that came from Midoriya with each bite sure were starting to affect him. He noticed the scent coming from the omega was softer- calmer.

"This is so good!" Midoriya cried, as he grabbed some milk, taking huge mouthfuls. There was some food on his cheek and Katsuki could only shake his head, reaching out to swipe it with his thumb. He wasn't thinking as he popped his thumb into his mouth, sucking the food off- seeing large eyes blink at him.

Turning away, Katsuki stabbed at his eggs and filled his mouth.

"You should rest and build up your energy… then we can get you back home," he mumbled.

"Oof!" Midoriya tried to say something, but his mouth was full of food.

It was so adorable.

* * *

The days were warmer than the nights, and though Katsuki was used to this weather- he saw Midoriya was ill dressed. The first thing they did after breakfast was set out to the market place in their village.

Midoriya gasped and made the cutest sounds as they approached different vendors til he found some suitable clothing for the omega to wear.

"Do you have somewhere he could change into now?" Katsuki asked.

"Of course, young lord," the woman said, leading them into a small hut.

Midoriya was led behind a curtain where he changed into leather pants- similar to Katsuki's but also a thick wool tunic. When he came out, Katsuki noticed his scent wasn't as strong. Frowning to himself, he tucked the old clothing into his bag, and handed some coins over to the woman.

"Oh it's so soft!" Midoriya gasped, his hands running down the wool of the tunic.

"You don't have warm clothes?" he asked.

"We do!" Midoriya exclaimed, "but not like this!"

"So much for modern civilization," Katsuki grumbled.

It was when Midoriya turned towards him, eyes wide in disbelief- then he stuck his tongue out at him.

Katsuki flinched back, then he watched as the omega's face crinkled in laughter. Reaching out, Midoriya grabbed Katsuki's cloak, and leaned into him as he continued to laugh. "Your face just now!" Midoriya laughed.

Katsuki growled, but he did like the way this omega laughed.

Making their way through the small market place, it was fascinating to watch as Midoriya's face lit up at what Katsuki figured was everyday items. This was what Katsuki had grown up with and was familiar with.

"Care to try some wine, young lord?" a woman asked, holding out a jug. "It is the sweet berries you always preferred."

Nodding his head, Katsuki grabbed the jug and took a big swig. It was sweet, yet still perfectly tart. Setting the jug down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded his head.

"Would your friend care for some?" she asked.

"Nah, the jug is plenty," Katsuki said- which it was a large jug, more than he would drink in a day's time.

"Please! Take some cheese rolls to go with it!" the woman exclaimed, handing a small parcel over to Midoriya.

"Appreciate it," Katsuki said, dropping some coins on her table and taking the jug. "Oi! Deku! C'mon!"

A squeak and Midoriya was running back next to him. "So where are we going?"

"I know a good spot," Katsuki said.

It was right outside of the village, on the outskirts of the orchard. Katsuki knew the apples were ripe this time of year, and where the grass was soft with the sun shining down on them. It was another of his favorite get away places and had been since he was young. Grabbing a couple apples, they settled in on the grass and Katsuki opened the jug, passing it over to the omega.

"This is good!" Midoriya exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as they looked over at him.

"Then take another sip," Katsuki said, falling back on the grass and watching the clouds.

The breeze blew and he caught that content scent from the omega with him- mixed with berry wine. He didn't know why, but he too was feeling content. There was no anger building in him, and there was no feeling of resentment.

"So um… Kacchan," Midoriya said, making Katsuki turn his head and stare at him.

"...Kacchan?" he asked.

"Well yeah… I mean you call me Deku," Midoriya pointed out.

"Whatever."

"So um… why do people call you 'young lord'?"

A deep breath and Katsuki looked up to the clouds moving above him. "Because my parents run this village."

"Oh," Midoriya said, then passed him the jug.

Taking a big gulp, Katsuki noticed mumbling again.

" So he is an alpha… from a barbarian type tribe… and his parents are the royalty of the clan…"

Katsuki just sat there, drinking another mouthful of wine and raising an eyebrow at Midoriya. Everything he was mumbling was so wrong… yet still so right. "You know I can hear you… right?"

A yelp and Midoriya was quickly nodding his head. "Just trying to work it all out… I've only ever known the kingdom I'm from…"

"Ah, I bet we look barbaric to you," Katsuki said.

Midoriya laughed and his cheeks were red from the wine. "You look… different, but not in a bad way."

Katsuki was resting back on his elbows- his bare chest warmed by the sun's rays. Looking down at himself, he caught Midoriya staring at him. Smirking a bit, he passed the jug back over to him. "Drink up!"

He felt the wine already going to his head and figured they should probably eat one of the rolls or even an apple. Midoriya took another mouthful of wine and shook his had. "No more!" he giggled, then fell onto the grass, grabbing Katsuki's arm, making him lay fully back too.

His cloak was spread out, and Midoriya had wiggled over so he was half lying on it and his head resting on the soft fur. His eyes were far away as he looked at Katsuki and smiled- before closing and soft snoring coming from him.

He smelled so sweet and soft. Turning on his side, Katsuki dared to reach out, and pull the sleeping omega closer to him. He wanted to say it was in efforts to keep him warm- to protect him as he slept- but he just wanted to stare at him. Pushing back his unruly hair, Katsuki watched how his mouth moved as if he were chewing. A small purr rumbled through the omega, and Katsuki felt a pulling need to keep this omega safe… and happy.

The omega was still so worn out from the three days in the forest. Taking a deep breath, Katsuki kept a keen eye and listened. Grabbing the jug, he took another sip, and watched over as Midoriya slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya felt warmth and the scent of something rich filling his being. There was something soft against his cheek and he rubbed his cheek against it a bit. A purr rose from his chest, something he was not used too, but had very little control over.

Then a crunching sound. Blinking his eyes open, he saw he was curled up next to Katsuki, the warmth he was feeling was radiating off the alpha. His face was pressed against the fur collar of Katsuki's cloak and his cheeks warmed over.

Katsuki had his knife in hand, slicing wedges off an apple, eating them and staring off into the orchard.

Midoriya took a moment to take in the alpha's features. Skin tanned from the sun, cheek bones high set and prominent, eyes squinted in distaste at the world, lips full and at the moment covered in juices from the apple.

A grunt and Katsuki was holding an apple slice in his fingers to him. The slice right at his lips and Midoriya gasped before opening his mouth, accepting the fruit from this alpha. He didn't move away, as he didn't want too. He felt safe, warm, and content laying next to this mere stranger.

Never in his life did he think he would meet one of the barbarians, let alone have a chance to stay at their village.

Midoriya had grown up thinking these people where feral, uncivilized- or so that is what they were all taught. He was taught how the alphas captured omegas and forced bondings. Just the little time he has spent here has shown him how wrong that is.

He couldn't wait to tell his mother of everything once he got back.

Another slice of apple was offered to him and he could not resist it. It was so sweet and crisp with just enough tang to it that Midoriya blushed as he started to purr once more. His lips taking the piece of apple from the alpha's hand, seeing the juice on Katsuki's fingertips and couldn't help but suck them a little bit- humming softly.

He had no idea what had gotten into him. Maybe it was his sleep riddled mind that was dizzy from this alpha. He heard Katsuki gasp then slice another piece of apple.

"You really like food, don't you," Katsuki said, his fierce red eyes fixed on him. Swallowing his fruit, Midoriya nodded. Katsuki brought his thumb to the side of his mouth, wiping some juice away. The purr grew even louder and Midoriya wanted to turn away- his cheeks even more red than they had been before.

He could not look away from the intense gaze from Katsuki- there was a pull he could not get out of. Midoriya had no idea what it was, but once Katsuki blinked, he cleared his throat and looked away.

"We should get you back so you can rest some more," Katsuki said, slicing another piece of apple and this time handing it to him.

Midoriya nodded, taking the slice of apple and eating it. For some reason the food this alpha gave him tasted the best.

* * *

Making their way back to the village, they picked a few apples to take back. The sun was starting to get low and Midoriya was shocked they had spent all day out in the field.

"Did I really sleep that long?" Midoriya asked.

"Your body still needs rest," Katsuki said.

Hanging his head, Midoriya knew someone like Katsuki wouldn't need to rest like he was.

"I'm sorry for being a bother," he mumbled.

A grunt, and Katsuki glared straight ahead. "Stupid Deku."

He had no idea why, but he didn't mind what Katsuki called him. He found it almost endearing.

The noise from the village slowly emerged around them as they got closer. The scents coming from dinners being prepared and fires being set- just the entire atmosphere made Midoriya feel at ease.

He kept close by Katsuki's side, though he found he fit in more with the change of clothing. He found mostly the alpha's beared their chest with fur cloaks over their shoulders, and omegas wore soft tunics. There was a heat that came off of Katsuki, even in the crisp cool air of the evening settling in.

People would call out to Katsuki as they made their way through the village, and even give him baskets or bundles of food. Katsuki passed them off to him- as an alpha would to his omega. Midoriya didn't even think as he juggled the parcels praying he didn't drop anything.

Once back at Katsuki's hut, he set the items down on the table.

"Does this happen often?" Midoriya asked, staring at the assortment of different foods.

Katsuki grunted. "No… they see an omega from another area in town…and after we had been gone all day, they make assumptions."

"...oh."

His cheeks lit up once more, and Midoriya had to look away from the alpha who was removing his cloak and standing bare chested in the hut. The heat seemed almost unbearable though the fire was almost out.

A hand on his shoulder, turning him and Midoriya stared into fierce red eyes.

"Should they assume?" Katsuki asked.

All Midoriya could do was gulp. The scent coming off the alpha was so rich and thick it choked him. He wanted so badly to be embraced in large strong arms and be suffocated by this scent. His body leaned in, just mere centimeters from the alpha's flesh.

"...Izuku," Katsuki whispered.

Gasping, Midoriya stared up, seeing Katsuki stare down at him, a hand coming out and running down his cheek.

"You can stay in this hut, but know if you do… their assumption will correct," Katsuki said. "Or you may go to an abandoned hut and keep your innocence."

He had no idea why he was even given a choice. There was a magnet that continued to pull him towards this barbarian- this alpha. Even as those eyes shined with all the fires of hell- Midoriya could never turn away.

Shaking his head, he kept his eyes locked with the alpha- tilting his head to the side to elongate his neck and bare his gland. A hiss from the alpha and he felt his wool tunic being pulled from his body and then… finally then- strong arms were embracing him.

Their mouths met and Midoriya's mind settled. He allowed the alpha to consume his body and soul through a simple kiss. The warmth spreading around him and into him, Midoriya sighed as their tongues touched- a spark igniting between them.

He was being pressed to the pallet gently- the alpha bracing his back as he lowered him onto the furs. A stir inside of him he had never felt before as he looked up at Katsuki- seeing how large and strong he was.

Katsuki leaned down, his mouth back on his, their bodies tightly pressed. Midoriya whined into the kiss, wanting more from this alpha- wanting more than he ever wanted from one person. Gasping when Katsuki pulled away, kissing down his neck- teasing his gland with small nicks and licks.

Before he knew it, they were back into a heated kiss- their clothing removed and their bodies pressed tight. His head was spinning as the scent coming from the alpha only grew stronger.

The way Katsuki kissed his body, trying to cover every inch with his mouth- only made Midoriya whine more. The purr had settled back deep inside of him- each touch, caress, and kiss only making it more.

"...Kacchan… please!" he begged, pushing the alpha off of him, turning and presenting himself. Holding his breath, wanting to please Katsuki, Midoriya dipped his back down a bit more, thrusting his hips and ass higher in the air, pointing his toes, making his body as welcoming as he could for this alpha.

It was a feral growl he heard, then teeth were in his shoulder as he cried out. Katsuki held his hips tightly as he plunged deeply inside of him.

Midoriya called out, his body vibrating from the welcome intrusion. Katsuki was large in every aspect.

The teeth in his shoulder let up as he felt the warm breath in his ear.

"...fuck!" Katsuki groaned, his body as well shaking over his as they were connected. "Are… are you ok?"

"Yes," Midoriya gasped, then pressed his bottom back against the alpha, feeling the slick rush around Katsuki's cock and down his leg.

Arms held him tightly as Katsuki lifted up to his knees, keeping Midoriya's back firmly pressed to his chest. Kissing along his shoulders, Katsuki rocked in and out of him. Turning his head, Midoriya whimpered as their lips met. He was surrounded, inside and out, by this alpha and he wanted nothing more than to be his omega.

Stroking his own cock, Midoriya felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Let me knot you, omega," Katsuki whispered in his ear.

"Please!" Midoriya cried, stroking himself til he was shaking against the alpha, releasing all over his hand.

A loud roar and Katsuki pressed him back into the furs- his hands on his lower back holding him down as he drove hard into his body. Midoriya cried out, his body singing and his omega purring.

He could feel his bottom being stretched more with each push- knowing it was Katsuki's knot forming. Gasping, the thrust got more shallow til Katsuki fell on top of him, rolling them to their sides. Lips on his neck, and Midoriya felt each pulse of Katsuki's cock emptying and filling him deep inside.

His neck exposed, and Katsuki was kissing and licking his gland. A gasp, and Midoriya tilted his head just the slightest- allowing the alpha to bite down.

It hurt, but his body felt so good it did not fully register. His soul was escaping his body and merging with the alpha. Midoriya's eye started to roll back as the edges of his vision went black.

He did not mind it- the blackness. He knew he had his alpha to keep him safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuki doesn't remember ever sleeping so good. In his arms was a small omega who smelled so damn good, his body so warm, pressed perfectly against his, and these small little half snores, half breathing sounds. Nuzzling his nose into Midoriya's neck, he took a deep breath- his body was calm as was his mind. Midoriya smelled so soft, and he liked this scent first thing in the morning.

He knew it was very early in the morning and he wanted to make breakfast for his omega, but he also didn't want to let go of him either. Wrapping his arms tighter around Midoriya, he heard the soft purr come from his omega- smiling to himself, he held him just a little tighter and closed his eyes.

The next time his eyes opened, he saw Midoriya turned and just staring at him. A smile across the omega's face as his eyes opened, then a kiss to his nose.

"Deku," he grumbled, letting the omega go and stretching while rubbing his eyes. The fur was over them and Midoriya giggled, tucking in to his side. He could hear Midoriya's stomach growl and felt hunger himself. "Let me get some breakfast made."

A blush moved over Midoriya's face as he pulled the fur off of them- his body still bare as he stood and grabbed for his pants. The way those large green eyes blinked at him while staying curled under the fur.

"I should go… wash up," Midoriya mumbled.

Leaning over the pallet, Katsuki kissed Midoriya square on the mouth. "Don't even think about leaving this hut."

"But-"

Placing a finger over Midoriya's mouth, Katsuki glared at him. The last thing he wanted was for Midoriya to wash his scent off of him.

The table was littered in different foods from the village and Katsuki went through everything to sort them out something for breakfast. Peaking out his door, there was a basket he assumed from his parents with goods.

He was used to making and getting his own goods- but this did save time and make things a lot easier.

Getting the fire started back up in the hut, Katsuki started to make them some food and peeked over his shoulder.

Midoriya wrapped in his fur, rubbing his neck on the different furs on the pallet. It made his chest swell just a bit as he watched the omega leave his own scent behind- not that his hut did not already reak of his scent.

A large plate of food, and Katsuki took a seat at the table, then patted his knee for the omega to come join him. As Midoriya crawled out from under the fur, he grabbed Katsuki's cloak and wrapped around his shoulders before coming over.

"Cold?" he asked, taking Midoriya by his waist and setting him in his lap. Midoriya nodded his head and pulled the cloak a bit tighter around him. He liked the idea of Midoriya naked under his cloak.

Taking a spoonful of food, he held it up for Midoriya- his alpha's pride growing more as Midoriya opened his mouth and allowed him to feed him. Watching as Midoriya ate the food he prepared, taking it from his spoon. The way his eyes would close and he hummed at each bite- stirred his alpha to his core. A growl formed in Katsuki's throat as Midoriya opened his eyes, staring up at him smiling.

He felt his alpha almost purr from those large eyes blinking up at him. The omega's mouth slowly opening, wanting more- and he happily obliged. Getting more food, impressed and just how much this small omega could eat- Katuski continued to feed him. When it came to the fruit, he liked to hold it in his fingers- allowing Midoriya's lips to wrap around his digits, gently sucking off the juice.

Another hum and Midoriya moaned softly, curling tighter against his chest, his mouth chewing happily.

He never took one bite til he was sure his omega was full and content. Opening the cloak, he placed his hand over Midoriya's stomach, feeling it full, and slightly poked out. His omega was warm and full. The way his eyes drooped and he looked half drunk only made him feel more content and pleased as an alpha. Kissing the top of Midoriya's forehead, he covered the fur cloak back over his body and held him tightly as he started to eat.

A hand reaching out, taking his spoon, then Midoriya was back blinking at him, offering him the food.

He had never seen an omega feed an alpha.

Maybe this was a custom where he was from. It took him a moment, seeing large green eyes plead with him, and his hand shaking as he held the spoon.

"You should rest more," Katsuki said, reaching to take the spoon from him.

Shaking his head, Midoriya sat up, the fur cloak falling around his waist as he still held the spoon to his mouth.

"It is a disgrace for an omega to feel an alpha," he said.

Midoriya's eyes hardened at him, and he did not let go of the spoon. "No it isn't! It is showing the same respect and courtesy to my mate that he showed me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Katsuki just stared at the omega who just barked back at him. Chuckling a bit, Katsuki opened his mouth- allowing his omega to feed him. Determined, Midoriya filled the spoon once more and challenged him as he held the spoon back to his mouth.

A sigh and Katsuki said, "Fine, but if are with other people-" Midoriya shoved the spoon in his mouth and giggled.

"That's fine, Kacchan," Midoriya said, then leaned in to kiss him. "I won't feed you when others can see."

Something about all of this only made his inner alpha soar. Growling, Katsuki pulled the spoon from Midoriya's hand, then lifted him easily up and moved over to the pallet. A yelp and Midoriya was spread out on his fur, a blush over his skin as his body was exposed completely.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped- then Katsuki was kissing him silent. Hands roaming over the omega's body- feeling how full his stomach was, feeling how warm his body was- just feeling him.

He wanted to brutally take the omega right then and there, but knowing he just ate, he needed to be gentle. Kissing down his body, he allowed his hands to roam all over Midoriya- taking note each and every freckle that he had. Midoriya was running his hands through his hair, gently tugging and pulling- moaning so sweetly at each lick and kiss.

"...alpha," Midoriya purred.

Pulling Midoriya's back to his chest, Katsuki raised the omega's leg up and plunged in. Slick covered Midoriya's bottom and made the push easy. Gasping, he bit down on Midoriya's neck, taking his raw scent deep inside of him- his hand splaying over his stomach, holding him close. All the sounds Midoriya made, all the wiggles of his body, and the way he called his name.

His alpha liked that, his alpha recognized this omega as his own. Biting back on the mark he made last night, he heard Midoriya gasp and his body start to shake. He wanted to solidify his mark- make sure it never healed properly. He wanted all to know this omega was taken.

Once satisfied his mark was clear, he pulled his cock from deep within the omega and lifted up. Resting his back against the hut wall, he pulled Midoriya into his lap- straddling and facing him. His eyes never leaving Midoriya's bottom as he slowly sunk down on his cock, the way his hands grabbed and reached for him.

Tilting his head, he took the omega's chin in his hand. He was offering his neck to his omega- offering his bond.

He wanted the mark, he wanted it mutual bond. It was something he did not have to think about- it was what his alpha knew.

A gulp and Midoriya pressed tightly to him- his hips rocking and bottom slamming down onto his cock while his tongue licked and teased at his gland.

"Omega…" he warned, only to be met with a giggle in his ear.

It was a sharp pain that was over with before it could hurt. He knew Midoriya was still latched onto his neck- and he felt his hips rising brutally against MIdoriya. Holding his omega tighter, he felt their souls connecting.

"Omega," he moaned, his body shaking and quivering. One last cry out and his omega was pressing his mouth to his rocking his body against his as his knot bloomed.

Katsuki rested his forehead on the omega's shoulder, releasing deep inside of him and holding him tight. Wondering how he was going to be able to send him back in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seem to not pass while inside the small hut. Katsuki was content, and so was his omega. Baskets of food and goods kept them fed, and he noticed the energy from Midoriya returning. They spend long hours laying naked under furs just talking about anything and everything.

He had no idea someone could captivate him the way Midoriya could. There was something so brightening in his smile- the way he rambled over topics when he was excited about them- the scent that came off of him when the excitement was at its peak.

It was endearing.

There were marks littered all over Midoriya's neck and shoulders. He found out that he really liked marking his skin. He use to look at other mated couples, turning his nose up at the bruises along their skin- thinking it juvenile, petty.

Now as he watched his omega scribble and write more in his notebook- chewing on the end of his pen, mumbling to himself- that maybe he had not marked him enough.

"Katsuki!" a shrill cry came as the door was being banged on.

"Ugh! Damn hag," Katsuki grumbled, not wanting to deal with his mother.

"Katsuki! You better open this door!" she cried.

Midoriya yelped, realizing he was still naked- the fire warm in the hut so that he could keep his omega at his disposal and down to just bare skin. Standing up, Katsuki grabbed his pants, and threw his cloak over to Midoriya. "You can wrap that around you," he said.

"You know it would just be easier if I actually got dressed," Midoriya pointed out- it only made Katsuki growl at him- which then caused Midoriya to break out in a fit of giggles, wrapped his arms around him and kiss him. "But I do love the feel of your fur next to my skin."

"You little minx," Katsuki growled, kissing his omega even harder and wrapping him in his arms. He was in his right mind to ignore his mother and just breed more with Midoriya.

"Katsuki!" she screamed.

Groaning as he pulled from Midoriya, pulling the cloak to cover him, he went to open the door.

Mitsuki stood at the door with his father- both staring at him.

"What?" he asked, then was pushed aside as his mother came through.

"Air out this damn hut! What the hell are you thinking?" she asked, then turned to glare at Midoriya.

Masaru came in, smiling gently at him, patting his cheek with his hand. "Nice bonding mark," Masaru said. "We thought we would drop by some soup and some wine," he said, holding out a basket.

"Thanks," Katsuki grumbled, and set the basket on the table.

"So… you bonded this inbred kingdom boy," Mitsuki said, moving over to Midoriya, putting her hand under his chin and forcing his head to turn.

Katsuki felt the growl vibrate through his body, then he was snatching his mother's hand from his omega and standing between them. Both of them with their teeth snarled at one another. "Do not touch my mate!" Katsuki growled.

"Ok… alright you two," Masaru said, coming between them and looking over at Midoriya. "We had our assumptions and just wanted to come confirm them."

"Stupid, idiot son!" Mitsuki groaned, then sat at the table, her head in her hands. "We brought by many omegas from high ranking tribes and respectable villages… yet he mates with an inbred!"

"I'm not inbred," Midoriya mumbled- more so to himself than anything.

"Oh don't pay her no mind," Masaru said, moving over where Midoriya was and taking his hand. "I also brought some cream for your necks. It will not take the scarring away, but will help so they do not get infected." Masaru went to check Midoriya's neck and Katsuki started to growl. "I knew he would be possessive… just like his mother," Masaru laughed.

"I am nothing like that old hag!" Katsuki exclaimed.

Masaru laughed, and turned to his son. Placing his hand on his shoulder- he looked at the near identical marking on his neck. "Make sure you use some as well."

Katsuki moved behind Midoriya, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him close. Even with it being his parents, he wanted to stay locked away with his mate- not even allowing others to set eyes on him.

"We are having a dinner tonight, in celebration," Masaru said. "You both are expected to be there."

"I can't believe my son mated an inbred!" Mitsuki cried, her head falling dramatically to the table as she weped.

Masaru smiled, then rubbed his wife's back as he continued. "Please, both of you be there. The village would like to meet who has stolen their young lord's heart."

Midoriya turned to face him and he felt the hopeful eyes staring up at him.

"Fine," Katsuki sighed.

It seemed Mitsuki snapped out of her tears and sat up. "We will set up for a ceremony next full moon!"

"...mother," Katsuki groaned.

"Don't you give me that tone! You will have a ceremony and that is that!" she cried, then stomped out the hut.

"I'll see you boys tonight," Masaru said, then patted Midoriya on the shoulder. "Welcome to our village family."

Midoriya turned to him, his large blinking up at him. "But I'm not inbred!"

Katsuki laughed, kissing his mate. He would have to explain that as the kingdom has assumptions over them- they too had their own.

* * *

That evening Katsuki went to put on his nicer clothes. He wanted to stay in his hut, keep their protective bubble around them. His mother had dropped off some clothing for Midoriya, and Katsuki couldn't help but smile seeing a smaller set of wooden beads with the bundles. Regardless of what that old hag said- she still made a family set of beads for his mate.

Before Midoriya dressed, he made sure he rubbed his scent all over Midoriya's body. Mating with him all day, only allowing his omega to wash the bare minimum- he wanted his scent on his omega.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled as he started to dress him. "I can dress myself!"

But Katsuki would not listen. Carefully tying up the pants, and slipping the soft, pale orange tunic onto his mate, he smiled as Midoriya laughed at him. "Mother choose my favorite color," Katsuki said, running his hands over the tunic.

"Oh?" Midoriya asked, his hands running over the soft fabric.

Grabbing the beads, Katsuki placed them over Midoriya's head. They were similar to the ones he wore from his father- just smaller. He watched how Midoriya's fingers moved over each and every bead as if to take them all in, mumbling to himself.

They looked perfect on him.

Grabbing his cloak, Katsuki led them out. Midoriya stayed close to his side as they made their way to the center of the village where a long table was set out, and the entire village waited. The smells of fresh meat cooking, desserts, and spirits lit up the area.

Making their way over to the grand table, Katsuki sat and pulled his omega down onto his lap. People cheered and the feast began. He figured as long as he kept Midoriya close, all would be fine.

Wine and food was sent their way, and Katsuki made sure his mate ate and drank plenty. Once he was full, he still held Midoriya tightly while he ate.

"Why don't you let your mate go dance with the other omegas?" his father asked.

Looking over where the fire was lit- he saw the other omegas from their village all dancing and prancing around.

He also saw all the alpha growing and drooling watching them.

"It's ok!" Midoriya chimed. "I like being close to Kacchan."

He felt his chest swell just a bit and kissed his omega firmly on the mouth.

"Plus I don't need other omegas thinking they can look at you," Midoriya whispered at him, then kissed his nose.

He heard his father roared with laughter- and he even chuckled himself. Even as Midoriya continued to rub his neck over his cloak- scenting and marking him in his own way.

"So… what are you two going to do about your living situation?" Mitsuki asked.

"Huh?" they both asked, turning to face her.

"Well… doesn't he have a life in the village, and a family? You don't think it will go over quietly that he has just gone missing… or did you?" Mitsuki asked, glaring at them.

"I guess… well…" Midoriya rambled.

"We will figure something out," Katsuki said, wrapping his arms around Midoriya, because hell if he was letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

They had drank enough wine to make them tipsy, but not enough to be drunk. Midoriya was currently wrapped around Katsuki as he held him up, with his hands firmly on his bottom and pressed to the wall outside his hut. Small little whines and moans coming from his omega only growing his alpha to its peak.

"You keep that up, I'm knotting you right here outside my damn hut!" Katsuki growled.

Another giggle and Midoriya was running his fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes. "I'm so glad I got lost in the woods and that you found me."

"Such a damn Deku."

"You're damn Deku!"

Katsuki was also glad his omega had gotten lost and that he found him. Maybe it was some chance meeting, maybe it was the fates aligning… whatever it was- he needed to thank the gods.

Mouths firmly pressed, his fingers sinking into Midoriya's plump bottom as he held him tight. The dinner had been great, and having his omega wiggling on his lap all night fed his need for him. His alpha was demanding connection. Growling, he started to kiss down Midoriya's neck, listening to how he breathed so hard into his ear.

"...Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, "Let's go inside."

He had not heard better words. Growling slightly, he tightened his hold, and carried his omega into the hut- carefully placing him on the pallet of furs. The blush that covered Midoriya's cheeks from a mixture of arousal and wine made his alpha stir more.

He could not get Midoriya undressed fast enough. "Kacchan! You're going to rip my clothes!" Midoriya squealed, laughing as his own hands pulled at Katsuki's pants.

"When you are in this hut, you are not to wear clothing," Katsuki growled, covering his omega's body with his own.

Midoriya giggled and started to kiss around his neck, wrapping his arms around his alpha tightly.

"I don't want to leave…" Midoriya whispered against his neck.

Everything in his body stopped. Katsuki even felt his heart stop for a moment- letting the words sink in.

Lifting up a bit, he stared down at Midoriya, seeing tears well up in his eyes as his hands cupped his cheeks.

"Please don't send me back… let me stay here… with you!" Midoriya begged.

Kissing Midoriya. Katsuki wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Did you really think I was letting you go?"

Midoriya sobbed, and turned his head into Katsuki's neck, taking in a deep breath in hopes the scent from his alpha would calm him. There had been a panic that rose in him at the idea of leaving.

"What about your family?" he asked, still holding Midoriya as tightly as he could.

"It's just my mother and my mentor," Midoriya said as Katsuki rolled to his side, staring over his omega- hands moving slowly over his body. "But… well… I was wondering…"

Katsuki stared at Midoriya, in awe over everything there was about him. He had taken in his village, and was slowly learning their culture- accepting it all in as if it were second nature.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, leaning in to kiss at Midoriya's shoulder.

"Well… the kingdom keeps raising taxes-"

"Taxes?"

Midoriya chewed his lip. "Yeah… we pay money to live there."

"That's lame."

"I know!"

"Ok… so like how do these… taxes work."

Midoriya went to explain how the royal family continued to tax them heavier each year, and even though his mother was a well renowned healer- they were still behind in what they owed.

Midoriya went on to explain that he was looking for a rare herb to help get him and his mother out of the heavy debt they had been in, and how hard living at the kingdom was.

Katsuki nodded his head, taking it all in.

Midoriya went on to say he had a mentor who had taught him so much, but had gotten frail in the last year and was unable to do much other than help his mother. He couldn't bear to leave them drowning in debt.

Rolling on his back, Katsuki stared at his ceiling. He already knew he could not allow Midoriya to leave- they were bonded and mated. He wanted a family with this omega, and he wanted to wake every morning to the nerd drooling on his chest.

"We will leave and go to the kingdom at first light… it should get us there as it grows dark," Katsuki said. "We have a wagon we can take… and this way we can bring your mother and mentor here."

A strong, content scent washed over him from his omega. "You mean it?!" Midoriya choked.

"We need a healer here, and if you mother is a healer… she will be of use to our people," Katsuki said.

When he looked at Midoriya- large green eyes were spilling with tears. Wiping them off his cheeks, Katsuki kissed him deeply, rolling back over on top of him. "Plus, I cannot have a bonding ceremony without your mother present."

"I love you!" Midoriya blurted out.

Katsuki smiled, staring down at the omega who had stolen his entire being. He wanted to say the words he felt back- but his throat tightened and he was unable to speak. Midoriya's hand rising to his face, wiping what seemed to be a tear- and Katsuki just kissed him. He didn't know how to say how he felt- but he could push his emotions through his kiss.

Holding Midoriya as tightly as he could, his body shook from emotion. Legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed gently into his omega, feeling the slick gather around his cock and he felt the sob come from deep within.

He wanted to never let go of Midoriya. He wanted to have pups with this omega and allow them to grow up as wild as he did. There was so much he wanted to show Midoriya of this world he lived in- outside of the kingdom walls.

Throwing all his emotions into his love making, he sobbed as did his omega. Their scent mixing stronger than it ever had. He felt the tie, the bond- and he had never been happier. This would be his new life- his mate.

* * *

It was early morning- before the sun had even started to rise and they were gathering the horses and wagon. Midoriya yawned and wrapped his alpha's cloak around his shoulders. It amazed him how Katsuki never felt the bite of the cold air. Raising the cloak to his nose, he took in that rich, raw scent he came to long for.

"I got the basket all packed for today," he said, bringing over the left over food they had. He was excited they were heading to get his mother- hoping to provide a better life for her and his mentor. They deserved it for as hard as they worked.

The few days he had been in this village, it was already home to him. He knew his mother would fit right in with the women here- and be happy. He knew his mentor could help teach the children and live comfortably. There would be no stress from the kingdom any longer.

"Thank you for this, Kacchan," Midoriya said, rising to his toes and kissing his alpha on the lips.

An arm around him and he was pulled flush to his alpha's bare chest. "Can't have my mate unhappy."

They heard some more horses coming their way and when Midoriya turned, Mitsuki and Masaru were headed over.

"Did you really think that we were going to let you two go alone?" Masaru asked.

Midoriya smiled, knowing his mother and Masaru would get along wonderfully.

"Plus if Katsuki shows his ass I can put him in line!" Mitsuki growled, only making Katsuki growl back. "Plus I need to make sure my new son-in-law isn't a damn inbred!"

Midoriya had had enough. Walking up to Mitsuki's horse, he showed his teeth. "I am NOT inbred!" he roared. He felt it from a pit deep inside of him.

Katsuki's chest swelled with pride and Mitsuki smirked. "Ah! Looks like this omega does bite back!" and with that, she kicked her horse and took off towards the forest.

"Looks like you just gained her respect," Masaru said, with a wink.

His alpha was laughing, pulling him over to their horses to they could get started. "C'mon, Deku."

Nodding, Midoriya smiled, excited to see his mother and for them all to start their new life.

_**Notes:**_

_AH! I was able to finish up this BURST FIC! Thank you all for the encouragement and love throughout this week! It really did push me to update this daily and make sure we finished it out! **THIS IS NOW COMPLETE!**_

_This was a fun quick story to write- as I wanted to do the Omega Verse week!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this and the ending was suitable enough! Ive had a hard weekend with work, and tomorrow my father is going into the hospital for heart surgery. I would appreciate any thoughts and prayer for him!_

_Thank you all so much! ALL MY LOVE!_  
_(∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol_


End file.
